Seven Minutes in Heaven
by FairyTailQueen
Summary: Because Natsu and Lucy were too dense to realize their feeling towards each other,Mira carries out a plan to get them together which almost makes them sleep with each other. One-Shot


_**I LOVE THE NALU PAIRING. IT SOOOOO AWESOME! IF YOU LIKE THE STORY,PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER NALU STORY, SHATTERED SOULS. **_

* * *

"How close were Natsu and Lisanna in the past, Mira?" A blonde girl asked the white haired barmaid trying to make her face as carefree as possible.

"Natsu and Lisanna? Oh, well, they were awfully close. They even planned to marry each other when they grew up." Mira giggled quietly as she remembered the reckless pink haired boy and her own sweet little sister.

"They were inseparable those days. Natsu would never leave Lisanna's side until it was absolutely necessary. And Lisanna had a bit of crush on him though I guess, they are over all that now" Mira continued.

Mira although felt a little sad that Natsu's and Lisanna's relationship didn't work out, She mostly felt really happy to see the jealously on Lucy's face which she was desperately trying to hide. She knew about the love Natsu and Lucy had for each but it is just, they were too dense as rock to realize it. While she could have guessed about Natsu's denseness, she never imagined that Lucy would pretty much be the same.

Mira sighed dramatically which went unnoticed by Lucy who was lost in her own thoughts. Why was feeling jealous anyway? It's not like she liked Natsu or anything. He was just her best friend after all. Maybe she caught a cold, that's why she was feeling stupid emotions in her chests which she misunderstood as jealousy. Yes, that's it.

Lucy suddenly noticed Mira who staring at her with a funny expression on her face. What is this about?

"Lucy, You **DO NOT** feel jealous if you catch a cold." Mira told the bewildered girl trying to hold back a laugh. Oh, the funny ways people try to deny their feelings.

Lucy face went red as a beetroot and started fidgeting in her seat, when a arm draped creepily around her shoulders. Her first action was…..

"_Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_"

" Lucy, You can't go screaming at people's ears like that"

"Natsu! What the hell? You can't go scaring me like that!"

"Lushieeeee, you are weird"

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm going to kill you, you stupid cat"

As Lucy raced the blue neko around the guild, Mira's face lightened up with a sudden plan.

"Listen up everyone; we are going to play…_Seven minutes in heaven_"

"Seven minutes in heaven?"

"What is that?"

"And nobody gets to refuse" A smiling Mira told the guild.

The members looked at each other in bewilderment.

Once everybody sat in a circle, Mira explained the game.

"At the start of the game, one participant is selected to be God. He or she then picks two other participants to be sent to "Heaven" (the closet or private area). The participant who is God can choose who he or she wants to send to "heaven," or can pick a name at random, usually from a hat."

"Hmmm, why are playing this exactly nee-Chan?" Lisanna asked the over excited Mira

"Of course, it's because, games are a relaxation to mind. _Don't you think so_?" she smiled most innocent smile.

"Huh..i g-guess" Lisanna strutted fearing what's in store for the poor fairy tail members.

"So who is going to be the god?" Gajeel asked Mira with a bored expression on his face.

"Of course, it will be me. Anyone objects?" she glared at each one of them daring them to speak otherwise. And because nobody wanted to be the next victim of her Satan soul, they kept quiet.

Lucy and Natsu sat next to each other talking animatedly about something. They didn't appear to be too bothered about Mira's game. Because after all the two poor mages had no idea of Mira's plan. They were far too dense to actually think Mira would actually do something to set them up.

"-Lucy and Natsu"

The whole guild's stare turned to the two mages who still haven't diverted their attention to the game. They somehow didn't seem to have heard Mira chanting their names. Poor Lucy and Natsu.

Levy sitting next to Lucy nudged her with her elbows making Lucy turn to her sharply. It was then, she saw her comrades pitying stares on her and Natsu.

"What's happening?" she asked innocently unaware of what happened.

"Mira chose you and Natsu to spend 7 minutes in the closet, Lu-Chan"

.

.

.

.

.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?"

Mira, who had gotten quite impatient, got up and dragged the wailing 18 year olds to the closet and dumped both of them inside and locked it and smiled happily, her heads filled with colorful fantasies.

**Inside the closet**

There was so little space in the closet that it was really uncomfortable for two. Lucy sat almost on top of Natsu with her back facing him. She fidgeted uncomfortably.

She made a mental note to pay back Mira for putting her in such a awkward situation….Well, it wasn't so bad. It was nice sitting on Natsu who radiated so much heat which kept her quite warm on the particularly cold day. His strong abs brushed against her back sending her heart bonkers. She could feel his well developed muscles against her skin which made her want to touch him. She clenched her fists to prevent it from doing anything too stupid.

Natsu's face went pink as Lucy sat on top of him. He never in his life before felt his heart beating this faster. There was some weird tingling on his stomach. Her back brushed against his abs making his body burn more than usual. Suddenly he wanted her to touch him. His body yearned for hers. He shook his head desperately trying to return back to normal.

Lucy tried to stand up which was huge mistake in her part, as she tripped against his stretched legs and would have hit the walls of the closet if not for the hands which secured her waist. The hands slowly turned her body around so that she was facing the eyes of her savior.

His eyes burned into hers. Their lips were barely inched apart which was soon closed. They kissed each other with as much as passion they could muster. His hands started traveling around her body making the blonde moan. She removed his black vest and started feeling his abs.

They broke apart due to the lack of air and looked at each other's face again before Natsu lifted her pink shirt and wedged his hands under her bra, his hands clutched her breasts tightly which made her moan more.

The closet door was suddenly opened by the mighty Titania.

"Seven minutes is up"

But when she saw of them on top of each other, she blushed bright red.

"Oh,Hmmmm….I-I I'm s-sorry" she strutted.

Lucy and Natsu immediately broke apart, red in face.

"**NOOOOOOOO, ERZA**! You broke my perfect plan. If you hadn't interfered, the fairy tail would have had a cute baby by the next year." a devasted Mira cried as she saw them break apart.

"NO,IT WOULDN'T" an embarrassed Lucy shouted.

"Ooooooooh, My fantasies of playing with Natsu and Lucy's baby are tooooorn"

-_Sweatdrop-_

* * *

**_HOW WAS IT? PLEASSSSSE REVIEW!_**


End file.
